The Best Part of Waking Up
by MBanks14
Summary: One shot piece. Very pregnant Jane wakes up in need. RATED M, for Rizzles ridiculousness.


**The Best Part of Waking Up **

_(Is not Folgers in your cup... MATURE)_

Towards the end of wintertime, Jane was well along in her pregnancy. She had become more and grumpier, especially when she had to go on maternity leave. She hated being at home more than anything. She wasn't sure if she was cut out for this motherhood stuff. She'd tried to do the domestic things; you know, laundry, cooking, cleaning… But she couldn't wrap her mind around doing it day end and day out. For heaven's sake, her apartment would stay in shambles if it wasn't for Maura cleaning up behind her. Maura constantly encouraged her to develop her domestic skills. It was all hogwash to Jane. This domestic crap…

She tried not to express her concerns to Maura because she wasn't sure if Maura really and truly understood what she felt. In a few months, her life would change and she was going to need to devote a majority of her time, love and energy to this new little life growing inside of her. It made her nervous, because she wasn't sure if she could love anyone more than she currently did Maura.

Jane shook her head slowly as she rubbed her belly. Her hormones were totally tripping and making her go crazy over little things. She pondered over the thought of how lately; she had been starting a lot of fights over small and unimportant issues. She chuckled over how whenever she would start fussing about any and everything, Maura would just smile at her and look at her with such love in her eyes. Of course, those beautiful eyes of hers would simply melt her heart, causing her to be ashamed of her childish behavior. She'd end up apologizing, and then they'd end up in bed making passionate love.

It amazed Jane at how in the beginning of their relationship, she was scared shitless thinking that she would not be able to please Maura. She laughed to herself thinking of the ridiculousness of her initial fears. Whenever Maura was ready she was ready to give. She knew she had a lot of love to give Maura, so much so she would end up begging her to stop and in turn, she couldn't keep Maura off of her. She really enjoyed being wanted so much; especially now that she was getting bigger and more self-conscious. Maura seemed to be keenly aware of Jane's heightened insecurities, so she initiates intimacy a lot more now.

Jane wasn't a sex maniac like Maura, but she wasn't a nun either. Maura allowed her to explore her sexuality whichever way she wanted. And this really turned her on. Jane always imagined herself to be a dominating type of person, but Maura took the cake when it came to bedroom dominance. She liked to call the shots and that was okay with Jane.

"What are you laughing about?" Maura cooed as she turned over and snuggled up closer to Jane. Jane responded by wrapping her arms tightly around her.

"Just thinking about things."

"What things?"

Jane inhaled and exhaled deeply. She loved the smell of Maura first thing in the morning.

"Mostly you."

"Aww, sweetie." Maura laughed and buried her face into the crook of Jane's arm. "I'm so sleepy."

"Then go back to sleep. It's Sunday."

"I have to work later," Maura groaned. "I'm exhausted."

"Well we did stay up pretty late last night." Jane chuckled; thinking back on their 4 hour love session.

"You wore me out." Maura yawned as her voice drifted off.

"You still have some time, go back to sleep." She kissed her on the forehead and watched Maura's beautiful glistening eyes register the command.

Maura simply nodded and turned over and cuddled her pillow. Her body was beautiful. Jane took a moment to admire it. The lean curvature of her hips was so inviting. Jane reached over and touched Maura softly on her arm and traced the outline of her body down to her thigh.

Maura responded with a soft sigh, yet she didn't turn over to face her. A smile crossed Jane's face. The thought that Maura was drifting off to sleep excited her so much. She slipped her arm over Maura's waist and pulled her closer into her embrace. Maura responded semi consciously, resting her arm across Jane's thigh as Jane nuzzled her face into her neck, cuddling up closer.

"Comfy?" Maura yawned.

"Very." Jane sighed as her passion instantly grew as she felt Maura's bottom pressed against her. She placed a soft kiss on the back of Maura's neck as she ran her hand along Maura's hips.

"I love you," Jane whispered.

Maura's hand moved up and cupped the back of Jane's head as she placed sweet kisses on Maura's neck and shoulders.

"Mmm, I love you too. Now, let me go to sleep." She chuckled slightly.

"I want you."

Maura settled her face into the pillow, inadvertently giving Jane more access to her neck. "Ok…Later…"

Jane smiled. Jane could see goose bumps rise on Maura's skin as she fought the need to sleep and the need to make love. Jane knew that Maura was half enjoying this. If she was fully awake, she'd be all over Jane. She decided to make it a little harder for her to fall asleep. Gracefully her tongue traced the outline of Maura's shoulder, down her arm, kissing the soft skin of the crook of her elbow. She'd recently discovered that this was a secret erogenous zone that literally made Maura melt in her hands.

Slowly she traced circles on Maura's elbow pit, kissing it seductively, sucking the skin into her mouth; nibbling it gently. Jane sensed Maura's breathing had quickened as she began to grind her bottom against Jane.

"Jane…" Maura exhaled deeply as if she had breathed her last breath.

"Yes, baby?" She paused briefly, long enough to answer Maura's request.

"I need sleep," She said gulping loudly. A shiver passed through her body.

"I know." Her tongue and lips expertly made love to her arm.

"I love the way you stimulate my cubital fossa with your lips."

Jane laughed, "I'm glad you like it, I want to stimulate more than just your cubatta flossa."

Maura inhaled deeply as another wave of chills passed through her body, "Cubital Fossa…That's what it's called…" her voice caught sharply in her throat as Jane yanked Maura's leg over her thigh and slid her finger inside of her.

"Oh, someone is hot for me." Jane groaned as she began rhythmically fingering Maura's pulsating center.

Maura grabbed a handful of Jane's hair and tensed up, her body became rigid, unyielding. Her muscles clamped down around Jane's fingers.

"Mmmm," Jane cooed. "Why are you resisting me?" She said as she placed a soft kiss on her ear, quickly darting her tongue inside of Maura's ear. Another turn on.

"I'm not." Maura said turning her face towards Jane and capturing her lips with a sleepy kiss.

Jane broke away from the kiss, "Then let me in," she said as she pushed past Maura's natural and unintentional barrier, slipping her fingers deep inside of her. "This is the best part of waking up."

Maura gasped and her eyes darted opened. Their eyes were fixed on each other as Jane continued to fondle her hot body.

"That's it, baby. Look at me." Jane said. She decided to take advantage of Maura's state, and be the one in control. She captured her lips and kissed her deeply.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and pulled her closer. "What are you doing?" She asked as she broke away for air.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Her voice was cool and authoritative, yet loving and warm.

Maura stared at her for a moment. Jane wasn't sure if the cobwebs were still in her head or what. She didn't know, but the look on Maura's face amused her thoroughly.

Slowly a smile crossed Maura's face as she laid fully onto her back. Jane discerned the invitation and topped her quickly. It surprised her how quickly she had jumped on Maura considering her current heavy state. Her belly pressed slightly against Maura's.

"Careful," Maura sighed as Jane placed a kiss on her neck.

"Always," she answered vacantly. Maura was always looking out for her. Even more so now.

"Are you comfortable?" Maura asked.

Jane took Maura's arms and pinned them above her head. She stilled her lips with a deep soul searching kiss. Slipping her body in between Maura's legs, she made sure to settle into a position that was both comfortable and beneficial.

Instinctively, Maura wrapped her legs around Jane, pulling her closer to her naked body.

"I'm very comfortable, thanks," Jane said as she began grinding her hot and wet center against Maura's equally eager one.

Maura sucked in a rasp breath as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "You're so hot, Jane, oh my gosh. And wet…"

Jane could feel the heat rising in her face. She was extremely hot and the friction created by their bodies grinding together was unbelievable. She felt like if she continued, they'd catch ablaze with their love.

Maura grabbed Jane's head inviting her to lay her head on her shoulder. Jane accepted the invitation and she picked up the pace as Maura's fingers grabbed chunks of her luscious locks. Jane could feel her body tingling on the fringes of an orgasm.

"I'm getting so close, babe," Jane confessed.

"I know…" Maura cooed into her ear.

Jane could feel her body relinquishing control but she didn't want to lose it. She wanted to ride this one out on top all the way to the end. No pun intended of course.

Maura stared Jane in the eyes as Jane forced herself to steady her moves. Going too fast would bring her on orgasm quicker than she wanted, and going to slow would cause her to lose the heat of the moment.

She forced the thoughts out of her mind as her body trembled on the edge of losing control.

"That feels so good," Maura moaned. Maura's fingers were tangled up in Jane's hair as she embraced Jane. She forced her hands free and grabbed Jane's tight ass, pulling her into an earth-shattering rhythm.

The wet sounds of their love became deafening as Maura pulled Jane deeper and deeper into an abyss of sensual pleasure. Maura always took her to a place where she felt a sense of total abandonment. Being vulnerable never felt so good to Jane. Especially when she was in Maura's arms.

Before she knew what was happening, Maura had flipped her over onto her back. She doesn't even know how it happened, it just did. Now the good doctor was in control. Although, Maura always had control. The way she looked Jane deep into her eyes was hypnotic. She knew it too. Jane thought she was the one who controlled the bed this time. She was sorely mistaken. Maura was just waiting for the perfect time to act.

Maura squeezed Jane's wrists tightly, and then slowly moved her hands up to interweave her fingers with Jane's. Their fingers laced together, clenching the other tightly, in a subconscious battle of wills.

"Damn you," Jane groaned as Maura settled herself against Jane's molten center. "You tricked me."

"I did nothing of the sort," Maura began her infamous circular motions, grinding the hell out of Jane's throbbing core.

Chills raced up Jane's spine as she involuntarily began fighting against an inevitable orgasm, but Maura held her firmly as she grinded their love together.

"You're going to make me…" Jane couldn't even finish her sentence before an orgasm gripped her violently. Her back arched towards Maura, and her body began to tremble with wicked tremors. "Oh Fuck!"

"Me too…" Maura whispered and moaned quietly in Jane's ear. Their bodies trembled together, each one matching the other perfectly.

Jane captured Maura's lips and kissed her deeply, their tongues dancing and wrestling with the other, wanting to hold on the last bit of ecstasy as the waves of their orgasm rippled out of existence.

Maura's body was sweaty, sweatier than usual as she lay down beside Jane. She wrapped her arms around Jane and kissed her shoulder. She sighed with a deep sigh of satisfaction.

"How do you do that?" Jane asked as she looked over at Maura.

Maura kissed her lightly again on the shoulder. "How do I do what?"

"I mean is it my imagination, or do you time your orgasms with mine? How do you do that?"

Maura chuckled lightly and pulled the cover over her glistening body.

"It just happens."

"Oh really? No scientific over the top google explanation?"

Maura smiled and laid her head on Jane's shoulder. "It doesn't need a lengthy explanation. We are so in tuned with each other; it's only natural to climax together."

"Wow," Jane exhaled. "You like me that much, huh?"

Maura shook her head, "No…" she said lifting herself onto one arm. "I love you that much."

Jane smiled and kissed her. The kiss was sweet and exciting. Maura had cupped Jane's face a second or two before Jane gasped and pulled away.

Maura looked at her oddly. "What's wrong?"

Jane's eyes lit up and began to glisten.

"Sweetie, what is it?" Maura became alarmed.

Jane answered her by taking Maura's hand and placing it over her belly. "Do you feel it?"

Maura shook her head and frowned. "No, what?"

Jane put her trembling finger to her lips and said, "Shh, just wait."

Silence fell over them as Maura waited for whatever Jane was referring to. Then it happened. It was barely noticeable, but Maura was certain that she felt it. It was a light and quick flutter underneath her hand. She felt it.

"Oh my god."

Jane nodded briskly, immediately tears forming in her eyes. "It's the baby."

Maura was speechless. She'd went to medical school for crying out loud, but nothing could prepare her for the surge of emotions that she felt when she felt this little tiny creature fluttering in his mother's belly.

"It's our baby." Maura exhaled.

Jane laughed and her smile shined brighter than any bright day that Maura could remember. Maura felt an unbelievable urge to kiss her lips. So she did. She caught Jane off guard with the depth of the passion behind the kiss.

When she disengaged, Jane stared at her with a stunned but receptive expression on her face. She recognized the look in Maura's eyes. She'd seen it before. Many times before, but this time, it seemed to be an elevated expression of admiration. Jane smiled sweetly at Maura and cupped her face.

"Yes, that's our baby." Jane nodded.

Maura's lips trembled a bit, as she held back the flood of emotions that were coursing through her veins. She couldn't bring herself to break the contact of her hand on Jane's belly. For the first time, she felt connected to the both of them, and they to her.

They were a family…

Overwhelmed, Maura's eyes sprung forth tears that were the result of years of bottled up emotions. Years of feeling as if she didn't belong anywhere and with anyone. Finally, she belonged somewhere and to someone.

Maura lowered her head to Jane's belly and gently placed her face against the womb of their growing baby. She closed her eyes, hoping to felt the movements once again. She placed a soft kiss on Jane's stomach.

"I love you, little one…" She had intended to say more, but her words got choked out by her heart that had risen into her throat.

Jane caressed Maura's hair as she took a moment to gather herself.

"This is all so overwhelming to me, I'm sorry." Maura said as she put her head back on Jane's shoulder.

"There's no reason to apologize. We both are feeling the same." Jane placed a soft kiss on her head.

"Promise you'll never leave me."

Jane was taken about by Maura's expression. But she understood why she said what she said. She nodded. "I promise." She pulled her closer into her embrace. "Promise me you won't leave me standing with a baby?"

Maura chuckled a bit. "I promise."

Jane pulled the covers over them, and settled into the pillow. She could very well lay here all day with Maura if she could.

"You better get some sleep," sighed Jane.

Maura nodded and was prepared to snuggle up with Jane, but then her alarm clock started chiming, signaling it was time for her to get up.

"Oh, come on!" Maura groaned and shoved her face into the pillow.

Jane suddenly feeling bad for robbing Maura's sleep, caressed her cheek softly. "I'm sorry, babe."

"It's okay. I enjoy being made love to you first thing in the morning."

"I'll make it up to you."

Maura smiled. "Do you promise?"

Jane leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss, immediately igniting her. A very quick make-out session pursued. Jane pulled away from her and blocked her approached.

"I promise. Now go get ready for work."

Maura made a sad puppy dog face. "Aww."

"I'll be waiting for you when you get home…" Jane winked at her, "And I will have a surprise for you."

A bright smile crossed Maura's face. "I like the way that sounds."

"Believe me, I will not disappoint you." Jane teased.

Maura gave her a quick kiss and darted off into the shower, leaving Jane laying there in the bed alone. Jane hated that feeling. She was going to have to get used to parting with Maura when she went to work.

Eventually she would, but for now, she needed a shower too and she was dying to try out the new waterproof bullet Maura had gotten her for a gift. She might as well kill two birds with one stone, right? Answering her own question, she jumped up and joined Maura in the shower.

She was sure Maura wouldn't mind being a few minutes late to work…

* * *

><p><strong>Note: One shot piece meant to entertain. Sorry for typos. Tried to catch them all... Thanks for reading. ~Mel<strong>


End file.
